Light of the Moon
by nightmareking
Summary: In place of my now deleted story Curse of the Moon. Lame title, I know...requested by NeoGamer93. Rated for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I PMed NeoGamer and told them that I was going to turn their request into a story all its own in place of the now deleted Curse of the Moon because I'm going to be honest, I don't think it was going to go anywhere, and I didn't want to force it. This is going to be rated for reasons, expect possible character bashing and sight possibility of OOC, and like its sistering story, Curse of the Moon, this will borrow some elements of the one-shot trilogy Pink Moon, so please keep that in mind while reading this.**

**If everyone is okay with that, please enjoy the first chapter…slow pace warning for this chapter, sorry.**

Izuku stood in the courtyard as the cool, evening air blew past him. Taking a deep breath, Izuku closed his eyes as green lightning began surrounding his body as he felt the power of One for All course through his body. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes as the green lightning slowly faded, "I'm getting better, and after interning with Grand Torino, I can control One for All at a higher per-"

"Midoriya," his eyes widened as he looked back to see his classmates Momo Yaoyorozu, Kyoka Jirou, Tsuyu Asui and Mina Ashido walking towards him, "What are you doing out here?"

"I…I uh…could ask the same thing, Ashido," the four looked at him and Izuku swallowed hard and shook his head, "I uh…getting some training done,"

"And if you don't let your body have a chance to rest, you'll end up dropping dead, Midoriya," Momo took a deep breath before shaking her head and crossed her arms, "Why don't you join us in a walk around campus? It's a nice night and it's better than destroying your body," Izuku frowned and looked away, "Either you join us on our walk, or you can go back to the common room, but you should really give your body a break from all this training,"

"And I don't have any other choice, right?"

"Ribbit, you can go for a walk with us, or go back to the common room," Tsuyu croaked and Izuku sighed and shook his head before he walked away and the four followed him.

The five heroes in-training walked around the courtyard as a cool wind blew past them. Izuku hummed as he narrowed his eyes and mumbled under his breath, "Why in the hell are they stopping me from training? So I've been pushing myself a little harder than normal, but that doesn't mean that they needed to-" before he could finish his line of thought, he heard the sound of his female classmates groaning.

Looking back, he saw the four holding their heads, "Hey uh…are um…are you four okay?" they looked up and shook their heads, "R-right…we should get back to the school and you four should get to your rooms," he walked over to them and helped them up, "C-can you four walk?"

"We'll be fine, Midoriya," Kyoka grunted, "But you're right, we should get back to the school," Izuku nodded and the five of them slowly walked back to the school.

Izuku stood in the common room and watched as Tsuyu, Momo, Mina and Kyoka walked down the hall leading to the girls' dorms, holding their heads as they quietly moaned. Izuku frowned and shook his head as he heard four doors open and closed before he turned and looked up at the night sky, "They seemed fine a few minutes ago, so what happened? Are they getting sick? Are-"

"Midoriya," he looked back and saw his other classmate Shouto Todoroki walking out from the hall leading to the boys' dorms, "Aren't you usually training at this hour?"

"Todoroki," Izuku sighed and shook his head, "Yeah, but Yaoyorozu, Asui, Ashido and Jirou approached me and told me that I should take a break. I went for a walk with them and then they…looked like they were hurting…I think," Shouto hummed as he nodded, "Do you have any idea what might be bothering them?"

"Hmm…no, sorry, but I'm not exactly close to any of them to say," Shouto shook his head, "It's possible the stress from our training caught up to them,"

"Huh…and they told me to take it easy before my body gave out," Shouto arched a brow as Izuku sighed and shook his head, "Never mind," he walked passed by the bicolor teen and began walking down the hall to the boys' dorms, "Do me a favor…if uh…If Yaoyorozu, Ashido, Jirou or Asui come out and they look ill…can you either take them to the infirmary or come and get me?"

"And why would I come and-"

"Just do it," Izuku shook his head as he continued to walk down the hall and Shouto sighed as he looked up out the window at the full moon resting in the sky.

Izuku stepped into his room and closed the door behind him before walking over to his bed. Collapsing onto the mattress, Izuku turned on his back and groaned, "What the hell was wrong with them? Todoroki said it could've been training, but if that's the case, why were they the only ones effected by it…if it were something in the air, I would've been effected too…so what's wrong with them?"

Inhaling slowly, Izuku closed his eyes and mumbled under his breath.

**Like I said, a bit slow paced for the first chapter, but things will pick up. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AzureSoulReaper: Thank you.**

**Pyroxore283: Good to know.**

**NeoGamer93: No problem.**

**Enjoy the next chapter. And to be fair, I was going to make this chapter into a lemon, but I decided against it last minute, so I'm sorry to anyone who was looking for a lemon. Also, I' sorry I snapped in my recent story Growing. I know there's no excuse for it, but I've been under some stress lately and I got it out the way I know how. So again, I'm sorry and I'm going to be apologizing when I post the next chapter there as well.**

Izuku laid on his bed with his arms behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling with narrowed eyes, "What was wrong with them earlier? Was it…was it something in the air? But if that's the case, then why didn't I-" hearing a knock at the door, he looked up in confusion before standing up and walked over towards the door.

Opening the door, his eyes widened when he spotted Momo, Kyoka, Mina and Tsuyu standing outside of his room, "Uh…uh are uh…are you four okay? You didn't look-" before he could finish, he was tackled back into the room.

Groaning, Izuku looked up and saw the four standing over him, their heads down, "Uh…is there a…a reason you four are in my room? I…I can walk you girls to the infirmary if you want, but-"

"Midoriya," Mina spoke barely above a whisper, "We're burning up," Izuku looked at the pink girl in confusion as she leaned closer to him, "We're burning up, Midoriya. Can you help us?"

"I…I…I said I would take you girls to the infirmary and-" before he could finish, he felt a pair of lips press against his and his eyes widened when he saw Kyoka inches away from him.

The purple-haired teen stepped back and hung her head, "Midoriya, won't you help us?"

"I…I offered…infirmary and…I…what?"

"Ribbit," Tsuyu croaked and Izuku looked at the frog girl as she stepped closer to him, "Midoriya, it's so hot. Please help us," Izuku looked around in a panic as sweat began dripping down his face before he stood up and quickly ran out of the room and down the hall.

**I hate doing this, but I've got a few ideas instore…enjoy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**MIKE202303: That's…good…right?**

**RLeb10: Yeah.**

**NeoGamer93: Thanks. I'm probably going to change a few things around a bit, but I'll try to be as descriptive as possible.**

**Please enjoy the next chapter.**

Izuku panted as he walked down the darkened halls of the school, occasionally looking over his shoulder, "What the hell is that about? Why are they acting this way?" turning around, he turned the corner and his eyes widened when he saw Momo, Kyoka, Tsuyu and Mina standing in front of him, Momo in red lingerie, Mina in black, lacy lingerie, Kyoka in purple lingerie and Tsuyu in black and green lingerie, their heads down and their hands behind their backs, with the exception of Kyoka, whose hands were on her small chest.

Swallowing hard, Izuku slowly stepped back and pressed his back against the window, "N-now…wh-what's wrong, you four? D-do you need to go see Recovery Girl or-" before he could finish, Tsuyu jumped towards him and pinned him to the window as she croaked and Momo, Mina and Kyoka walked up to them, "Asui? Are you o-"

"Ribbit…I told you to call me Tsu," Tsuyu leaned closer before looking up and Izuku's eyes widened at the look behind her eyes, a look of lust and pain as he saw her hips sway back and forth seductively, "Please help us. We're burning up,"

Izuku got ready to respond when he felt his left-hand slip into something moist. He looked up and his eyes widened when he spotted Momo sliding his hand down her underwear as she looked up and Izuku saw the same look behind her eyes as she lightly bit her lip, "C'mon Midoriya. You have four attractive young ladies here and we're all in heat and asking you to help us. Are you really going to deny us while we're like this?"

"I…I…but…why me? Why do you want me to help you four?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Kyoka questioned, leaning closer to Izuku and lightly sucked on the side of his neck before continuing, "You're one of the nicest, if not, the nicest guy in school and we know you wouldn't do anything to hurt us intentionally,"

Sweat ran down Izuku's face as he swallowed hard and Mina squeezed in next to Tsuyu and gave a small, playful smile before she lightly kissed the frog girl's cheeks and caressed her breast as she looked back at the One for All user, "Please help us, Midoriya?" before Izuku could argue, he felt Tsuyu's tongue slip down his pants and he looked down in a panic as Momo and Kyoka began taking his shirt off and rubbed his chest.

Tsuyu had her back pinned to the wall with her legs wrapped around Izuku's waist and her arms around his neck as their classmates pinned Izuku against her, Momo and Mina caressing Tsuyu's breasts and Kyoka cupped Izuku's testicles. The purple-haired teen leaned closer to Izuku and harshly whispered in his ear, "Don't tire on us so soon, Midoriya. We're all in need of help," she lightly kissed his cheek as Tsuyu stuck her tongue in his mouth and pulled him closer to her, causing their lips to collide with one another.

Izuku's eyes widened as he felt the walls of Tsuyu's pussy tighten around his cock and he back away and shook his head, "Asui, we need to stop before-" before he could finish his eyes widened and Tsuyu bit down onto Izuku's shoulder as she felt her womb begin to flood.

Izuku backed away and everyone watched as semen slowly drip from the frog girl's pussy and Mina leaned closer and lightly ran her tongue over it and Tsuyu moaned as she bit her lip. Momo reached over and grabbed Izuku by the wrist and pulled him closer to her and hugged him, pressing her bare breasts against his chest. Izuku's eyes widened as Momo lightly shook, "Midoriya, don't tire on us this soon. We want you to help all of us,"

Izuku swallowed hard as beads of sweat ran down his face and he muttered under his breath, "What is happening? They were acting strange on that walk and now…why me?" before he could continue, he felt something wet wrap around his cock and he looked down and his eyes widened even more to see Momo's pussy slowly burying his cock, "W-w-wait, Yaoyorozu?" Momo leaned closer and lightly pressed her lips up against his.

Kyoka slightly smiled as she crawled up to the two and sucked on Momo's right nipple as she lightly pinched the left one, causing the dark-haired teen to moan in Izuku's mouth. Izuku's eyes danced around and gazed on Mina as she continued to lick Tsuyu's pussy before he looked down and saw Kyoka caressing Momo's breasts and he moaned as he shook his head.

Momo backed away and moaned in pleasure before she stepped away from Izuku, her back hitting the wall as she slid down to the floor, semen dripping out of her pussy. Mina and Kyoka looked at each other before looking at the One for All user and Izuku held his hands up and shook his head as she slowly backed away, "Y-you girls…there's…there's something wrong. You're not right in the head right now and-" before he could finish, Kyoka tackled him to the floor with a light thud before she lined his cock with her pussy and slowly slid down and bit her lip to keep from screaming.

She panted as she looked down and leaned closer to the frightened green-haired teen, "J-Jirou…you are obvious under some sort of trance. You, Asui, Ashido and Yaoyorozu need to get ahold of yourselves before som-" Kyoka pressed her lips against his and forced her tongue in his mouth as their tongues did battle with one another.

Izuku looked down and saw Mina caressing her breast as she rubbed her pussy, a small smile forming across her lips, "It looks like you've saved the best for last. Don't tire him out, Kyoka, I still want my turn," Izuku moaned looked down at Momo and Tsuyu and saw the two caressing each other's breasts and they kissed, their tongues doing battle with one another.

The two separated and looked at a desperate Izuku as Tsuyu licked her lips and croaked, "Ribbit, it's not over yet, Midoriya. We're going to show you a good time," she turned and faced Momo again before she began kissing her once again and began caressing her breasts as Momo reached down and began rubbing Tsuyu's pussy.

Izuku looked back up at the earphone jack user and Kyoka sat up as she playfully smirked and arched her back as the earphone jacks hanging from her earlobes tapped together, "Don't worry about anyone catching us, Midoriya. This corridor is currently vacant, so we can enjoy ourselves all night and find an empty room to sleep in tonight,"

Izuku's stared at her with wide eye as he shook his head, "L-listen…if we don't stop, you girls could get pregnant. I don't have any protection and I don't know if you girls are-"

"Don't be like that, Midoriya," Mina leaned closer and lightly kissed his cheek before sitting back up and gently played with Kyoka's nipples, causing the purple-haired teen to lightly moan, "Wouldn't you like to see our stomachs grow with life that you helped create?"

"What the hell is going o-" Kyoka leaned closer and kissed him with a force as she moved her hips in a seductive fashion.

After feeling her womb begin to flood, Kyoka turned on her side and Mina laid on top of Izuku and slightly smiled as she licked her lips, "You're not getting tired, are you, Midoriya?"

Izuku's eyes widened as he shook his head, "I-if I said yes, would you believe m-" before he could finish, Mina leaned closer and pressed her lips against his as she slid down onto his cock and moaned in his mouth.

Izuku looked around as Mina moved up and down, panting as felt Izuku's cock move in and out of her pussy and he spotted Momo and Kyoka kissing one another as they rubbed each other's pussies and moaned into each other's mouths and Tsuyu caressed her own breaths and stuck her tongue out as she licked her own pussy.

He looked back up and took a deep breath as he shook his head before he wrapped his arms around Mina's waist and stood up, pinning the pink girl wall and lightly caressed her breasts as he roughly moved in and out of her pussy. Mina threw her arms around Izuku's neck and licked her lips before forcibly kissing for a second before harshly whispering, "Flood my womb, Midoriya. Fuck me…I want you to fuck me!" Izuku inhaled slowly and continued to thrust in and out of Mina's pussy before leaning closer to her and pressed his lips against hers, surprising her for a brief moment before closing her caramel eyes and kissed him back.

The five students laid in an empty room, Momo, Mina, Tsuyu and Kyoka sleeping as the light from the pale moon peered in through the window and Izuku looked up with wide eyes as sweat ran down his body, "What the hell did I do? I just had unprotected sex with four of my classmates and…and they could be pregnant…what's gotten into them? They said that they were hot and…they're usually more in control…so what happened?"

Hearing Momo moan, his eyes widened as he looked up and saw Momo rubbing her pussy in her sleep. Seeing semen leak out of his classmates' pussies, he turned his back towards them and shook his head, "Just go to sleep, and when we wake up, this will be a cray fever dream. We've all been pushing ourselves too hard this past week…Mr. Aizawa…all of them and…just go to sleep, everything will be back to normal tomorrow," yawning, he closed his eyes and drifted off into an uneasy slumber as the events of the entire night continued to plague his mind.

**Well…not going to lie, I said it was going to be a tad different and I was thinking about giving them their own chapters and everything, but after putting a little thought into it, I went with this and it will be explained in the next chapter. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**NeoGamer93: Good to know.**

**Here's the next chapter, and it might be a tad on the slow side. Enjoy.**

The room filled with light moans as the five teenagers slowly opened their eyes. Sitting up, Momo, Kyoka, Tsuyu and Mina looked down at their naked forms before slowly looking back up at Izuku and their eyes widened at his naked form, "M-Midoriya," Mina stuttered and Izuku's eyes widened as sweat ran down his face, "W-w-where are we? And why are we all naked?"

"I…well uh…th-the thing is…well-" hearing the door open, the five heroes in-training looked up and saw Nemuri Kayama standing by the door, staring at them with wide eyes, "Uh…M…Ms. Kayama, what are you doing here?" Nemuri looked at the five before she turned and walked out of the room, closing and locking the door behind her, "Uh…Ms. Kayama? Where are you going?"

"More importantly," Kyoka sighed, covering herself up, "what happened last night? Why are we here and why are we naked? What did you do to us, Midoriya?"

"I…I…we…I tried to talk to you four last night, Jirou, but you four were acting strange…I left the common room and bumped into you four, but…you were…almost naked and…you were saying that you were hot and that you wanted me to help…I tried to talk you girls out of it," the four stared at him with wide eyes as they continued to cover themselves, "I…I tried to convince you girls to stop, but…but Ashido said that…something and…well…okay, go ahead and hit me,"

"Midoriya," Momo sighed and Izuku looked at her in confusion, "What happened last night? We remember going for a walk and then…nothing…it's a blur," Kyoka, Mina and Tsuyu nodded in agreement, "And you say you tried to talk us out of it, but we kept persisting?"

Izuku opened his mouth, ready to answer when the door opened and they heard Nemuri speak, "So, you five were out last night," looking back, they saw the R-Rated Hero throwing clothes at them before at Momo, Tsuyu, Mina and Kyoka, "And you four claim you have no memory after your walk?"

"No," Tsuyu croaked as they began getting dressed, "Ms. Kayama, do you what happened to us last night? Ribbit," Nemuri sighed before turning her back towards them and gestured them to follow her.

The six silently walked down the hall, the heroes in-training hung their heads while Nemuri looked ahead with slightly narrowed eyes. Nemuri looked over her shoulders and glared the students down before inhaled deeply and exhaled sharply, getting their attention, "None of you should've gone out last night," the five hummed as they stared at her in confusion, "Last night was a rare, centennial event and it could be dangerous, depending on how you look at it,"

"What?" Momo hissed, "If last night was a rare, possibly dangerous event, why weren't we instructed to stay in our common room? Why were we allowed to roam the grounds during-"

"If you will calm down and listen, Yaoyorozu, I will gladly explain everything," Momo sighed and slightly nodded before Nemuri continued, "As I was saying, it's not dangerous where you'll be in a life or death situation, and…it's not a consistent centennial event," the five looked at her in confusion as Nemuri shook her head and frowned, "It's true it does happen every century, but the exact date isn't consistent. It changes all the time,"

"You know something about this…and where does the danger come in?" Kyoka arched a brow.

"As I said, it wasn't a life or death situation, but the event…it wasn't given a proper name, but its effect…any females out during the event will become…bothered, if you will, and any male out during he event will attract the females who came in contact with the light form the moon,"

Their eyes widened as they stopped and Nemuri looked at them with her hands on her hips, "Normally, I'd overlook something like this because who doesn't like having a good time every now and then, but," the five looked up with worried expressions crossing their faces as Nemuri inhaled slowly, "in light of the circumstances, we're going to have to contact your families and have them come in to discuss this,"

"What? No, you can't do that," Mina's eyes widened as she began to shake, "You…they can't be a part of this,"

"Well, maybe you're right, Ashido," Nemuri hummed before looking at Izuku and Izuku's eyes widened before he looked away, "Midoriya, I'm going to ask you a question and I want you to be as honest as possible with me," Izuku looked up briefly before looking away again, "Last night, while you and the girls were-"

"We don't need to finish that!" the five snapped in unison, their eyes widened and their faces burning red and Nemuri sighed before leaning closer to the One for All user and whispered in his ear.

The four watched as Izuku's eyes widened even more before he rubbed the back of his head and looked away as he slowly nodded, "Alright, that settles it," the five looked up as Nemuri turned her back towards them and began walking away again, "Because of everything that has happened, we're going to have to contact your families," stopping, the woman looked back and saw the five staring at her in disbelief, "I'm sorry, but this is unavoidable and it's best if e get it out of the way as soon as possible,"

"B-but…we have classes today,"

"The five of you will be excused from classes today, only because of last night and the events that followed," Momo, Mina, Kyoka and Tsuyu looked at Izuku as Nemuri turned and continued to walk down the hall, "Get a move on, you five, we have a busy day a head of all of us and I would like to get this over with as soon as we can," the five nodded and followed her down the hall.

Tsuyu looked at Izuku and croaked, "Ribbit, what happened last night, Midoriya? And why did Ms. Kayama ask you just now?"

"It's…kind of a…strange story, Asu-Tsu, but…it might be better if we wait for our families to get here and get this all sorted out," Izuku took a deep breath and rubbed the back of his neck as he groaned, "And…listen, if you four…hate me for what happened…I…I won't hold it against you an-"

"Well that's idiotic," Kyoka sighed and shook her head, "Listen, Midoriya, none of us are sure what happened last night. You said you tried to snap us out of it, but we wouldn't listen, and to be honest…you haven't given us any reason not to believe you,"

She looked away as her earphone jacks tapped together, "So…we'll talk with our parents and see what actually happened last night. Ms. Kayama said something about a centennial event that makes the female population bothered if they're exposed to the moonlight and the male population will attract the females exposed to the moonlight…which sounds like complete nonsense, but we'll see what our parents think about this,"

"Heh…right…right, Jirou," Izuku nervously laughed before looking down with wide eyes and began mumbling under his breath, "This is it. They're going to find out what happen last night and I'm going to be murdered…well…I lived a good life," the four stared at him in confusion as they continued to walk down the hall behind their teacher.

**Okay, the next chapter will be explaining everything a bit better and…well…enjoy and please let me know what you all think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**NeoGamer93: Thanks. Maybe, but keep reading to see what's going to happen to all involved.**

**Warhaven22: Thanks. Keep reading to see what happens next.**

**Enjoy the next chapter, and before I begin, I'd like to say that I was going to work on growing, but something happened and I'll try to get that one out soon.**

The five teenagers sat in an awkward silence in Nemuri's classroom as Nemuri sat at her desk and frowned as her eyes looked on the five. Hearing the door open, the five slowly looked back to see Momo's parents, Mina's parents, Kyoka's parents, Tsuyu's parents, Izuku's mother and to everyone's surprise, the former Symbol of Peace, Toshinori Yagi walking into the classroom. The adults stood in front of the heroes in-training, Toshinori looking down at his successor in confusion. Tsuyu's mother croaked and looked at Nemuri in confusion, "Ribbit. What did they do? Are they in any type of-"

"None of them are in trouble, but," Nemuri looked at the teens before looking back at the adults that had just walked through the classroom's door, "last night was the-"

"The centennial Lunar event, but-" Momo's mother's eyes widened before she looked back at the teens as did the other women, "but…how did this happen? They're just kids and-"

"It's my fault," Izuku stood up as Tsuyu, Mina, Momo and Kyoka looked up at him with wide eyes, "I…was going out for a walk and asked Yaoyorozu, Jirou, Ashido and Asui if they'd like to go too, since they were still in the common room, and they did…when we got back, I saw that they were acting strange an-"

"Midoriya, there's no point in trying to lie to my parents," Momo sighed as she stood up and shook her head, "The part where the five of us had gone for a walk last night is true, but at the time, Midoriya was training in the courtyard. Kyoka, Mina, Tsu and I were concerned and worried he might do something that can hurt him, and so we invited him to go for a walk with us or go back to the common room. Realizing he didn't have much of a choice, he joined us.

Halfway through our walk, Kyoka, Mina, Tsu and I started to feel strange and Midoriya suggested that we go back to the common room. After that, the four of us have o memory of last night and we woke up in an empty classroom," the room fell silent as Momo and Izuku sat down and the five teens looked down.

The room remained silent for several moments before Tsuyu's father croaked, "What's this about a centennial event? And what does it have to do with-"

"This is going to take some time to explain," Inko sighed and shook her head before looking up to see her son standing up and quietly walk towards the door, "Izuku, you should stay here," Izuku stopped and looked back with wide eyes, "It'll be easier to explain everything to you kids if you're all here," Izuku took a deep breath before he turned and walked back to his classmates and sat between Mina and Kyoka.

The room grew still with silence before Kyoka's mother cleared her throat and the five looked, "So, you kids went for a walk last night, and you four," she pointed towards her daughter, Momo, Tsuyu and Mina, "fell under the power of the moon and you, young man," she glanced at Izuku and Izuku looked away with wide eyes, "were the one that they were attracted too, am I right?" the five slowly looked up at the purple-haired woman before looking away, "And last night, when you five were-"

"Mom, we don't need to discuss this, do we?" Kyoka groaned and buried her face in her hands as she shook her head, "It was awkward enough this morning, and we really-"

"Can someone explain what's going on?" Momo's father questioned, "Why were we called here and what did last night have to do with our kids?" he glared down at Izuku and Izuku's eyes widened before he looked away.

Mina's mother sighed and shook her head before leaning closer to Izuku and whispered in his ear. Everyone watched as Izuku's eyes widened as his face turned red, "Uh…if I say no, can we leave?"

"It's best if you tell us the truth, boy," the pink-skinned woman crossed her arms and arched a brow, "And you shouldn't worry, none of you will be in any type of trouble," Izuku took a deep breath and slowly nodded, "Well…this is a first. We're aware of what this event can do, but one male and multiple females…interesting,"

"You said that none of us would get in tro-"

"What did you ask him?" Mina's father asked his wife, stepping closer to her while glaring at Izuku, "And what's interesting? What's this event an-"

"As Mika explained, it's a centennial event where the female population will become more active if they come in contact with the light from the moon and anyone from the male population will attract the females out during the event, and this is the first time in recorded history that something like this happened," his wife explained and shook her head before looking at Izuku and slightly frowned, "Do you want to tell everyone what I just asked you, or would you rather I do it?"

"Either way I'm going to die, and I don't want my final words to be that," he looked over towards his mother standing next to Toshinori and he shook his head, "But…before I die…why is All Might here? Family only an-"

"Well…Izuku, Toshi and I are…going to be seeing each other a bit more and-"

"What about dad?" Inko's face turned sour and Izuku frowned, "Mom?"

Toshinori looked at the woman next to him before looking at his successor and shook his head, "Let's not worry about that right now, kid." Izuku arched a brow as his predecessor looked towards Mina's mother and asked, "Now, what is it that you asked young Midoriya?"

The pink-skinned inhaled deeply as Izuku's eyes widened and Mina arched a brow, "Mom? What did you ask Midoriya?"

Her mother looked at her husband, Kyoka's father, Momo's father and Tsuyu's father and slightly narrowed her eyes and shook her head, "You four can't do anything. What happened last night was out of their control," confused, the four slowly nodded before she looked at the five heroes in-training and inhaled slowly, "I asked your little friend if he came inside of you girls last night, and he answered yes,"

Their eyes widened as they quickly looked down at their stomachs and Izuku looked away from the venomous glares from the four fathers, "Ribbit, none of you are pregnant. It's impossible to get pregnant during this event," Tsuyu's mother croaked and the five looked at her, "But this is a bit problematic,"

"Mom? You know an awful lot about this considering it only happens every hundred years," Tsuyu stuck her tongue out of the corner of her mouth and tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"For the past three hundred years, people have been keeping recorded records of the event," Nemuri stepped forward and crossed her arms as she shook her head, "This is the reason why we needed to get your families involved, and as Ashido's mother stated, this is the first time in recorded history something like this has happened," the five looked at the R-Rated Hero in confusion, "The…multiple females and one male thing, not the…event itself,"

The five looked at each other before looking back at Nemuri and Kyoka shook her head, "So…what does this all mean? All of this is…getting more and more confusing. Even if Midoriya did cu-"

"Can we not!" her father snapped, and everyone looked at the musician for a moment.

Nemuri cleared her throat and shook her head, "Well…either way, we're going to have to go to the principal about this."

"What? Why would we do-"

"You five are going to need to get your own room," Nemuri looked at them with slightly narrowed eyes, "If you five were to only get a little intimate last night, it would be fine, but since Midoriya came inside of you girls…well…this is going to be difficult to explain but-"

"Okay, but how long will this move be?" Momo questioned, "A week or two?"

"For your remaining time in school," Nemuri answered and the five stared at her in disbelief, "All will be explained in due time, but for now, we best go to the principal and explain everything to him before moving you kids to your new room," she moved past the crowd and over to the door, "Come along everyone," the adults followed with the five teens falling behind.

Tsuyu, Mina, Momo and Kyoka looked at Izuku as they walked down the hall and Mina narrowed her eyes and quietly growled under her breath, "Midoriya, why didn't you tell us that you…you know…last night? We have a right to know an-"

"W-well…I tried to talk you four out of it last night…s-s-saying that I didn't have any protection a-and I didn't know if you girls were on the pill and you said th-that…that…you wouldn't care, that you girls would want that and…what happened last night?"

The four looked at each other before looking back at Izuku and Kyoka sighed as she shook her head, "Midoriya, what exactly happened last night?"

Izuku frowned and shook his head, "I already told you. You four were acting strange last night, and now we know why, and I constantly tried to talk you four out of it, but nothing would work and…well…we eventually…you know, and I tried to fight it, but…yeah…I lost…go ahead and hit me,"

"Ribbit, we already told you that we believe you, and Kyoka said that you haven't really given us a reason not to believe you," the five looked up towards the adults as Tsuyu stuck her tongue around and croaked in confusion, "But why are we going to get new rooms? Is there something wrong with our old ones?" the others shrugged their shoulders as they continued to follow the adults down the hall.

The five sat outside of the principal's office, Kyoka's earphone jack plugged into the wall while the other was plugged into a small speaker Momo had created as they listened to the sound of something scratching on the surface of a desk. Kyoka growled before removing her earphone jacks and crossed her arms, "Damnit,"

"Well…your mother has the same Quirk, so maybe they saw this coming," Mina voiced before leaning back and crossing her arms, "But what are we going to do? Our parents aren't letting us into the office yet and we still don't know why we're changing rooms,"

"Well I'm sure our parents and teachers have a good reason for this," Momo spoke and looked over towards Izuku who had a blank expression on hi face, "Midoriya? Is there something you know that we don't?"

"No…just uh…just surprised I haven't been killed yet," the four looked at him as he sighed and shook his head, "And listen…about last night…I'm uh…I'm so-"

"If you apologize one more time, I'm going to hit you," Kyoka warned, narrowing her eyes, "What happened last night wasn't anyone's fault. We didn't know about this centennial even thing and…well…it was no one's fault," the others nodded as they continued to wait for their parents in silence.

**Well…I've got nothing. This might be the only update I do this week too. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**NeoGamer93: Thanks. Yeah, sorry for the small tease there and right.**

**Warhave22: Thanks and as you saw, I am working on it.**

**Enjoy the next chapter.**

The five heroes in-training paced the room before the door leading to the principal's office opened and their parents, Toshinori and Nemuri stepped out. The five teens stared at the adults as Nemuri cleared her throat, "Okay, let's get your belongings and move you kids to your new room,"

"Room?" Mina questioned and nervously chuckled, "You mean rooms, right? With an s at the end an-"

"No Ashido, I mean room, as in you five will be sharing one large bedroom," Nemuri crossed her arms and shook her head, "But first…Midoriya!" Izuku's eyes widened as sweat ran down his face, "I'm going to need you to come with me for a bit," confused, the One for All user nodded before Nemuri led him away.

The two walked down the hall and Izuku nervously looked up at the R-Rated hero and swallowed hard, "Uh…Ms. Kayama? What uh…where are we going? And why did we have to go to the principal's office? And why are we getting our own room?"

"It'll take too long to explain everything to you, Midoriya, so we're going to wait until we meet up with Yaoyorozu, Asui, Ashido and Jirou to explain why we were talking to the principal and why you five are getting your own room, as for where we're going…we need to see if any other female students were out last night,"

"What? Why? The event is over an-"

"That doesn't mean there weren't any other females out last night, and since you were the only male student out last night, they're going to be attracted to-"

"And that's another thing, there must've been other males out last night, so why would they-"

"Another thing we left out, age," Izuku arched a brow as Nemuri sighed and shook her head, "The females will go after the males closer to their age, so if any other female student was out last night, they would've gone looking for you because you came in contact with the light from the moon last night and even though the event is over, the effect can still linger and that's why we have to see if there was anyone else out last night,"

"Right…and how would we know that?" Nemuri ignored him as they continued to walk down the hall, "Ms. Kayama, how would we know if they were affected by the moon last night?" Izuku stopped and watched as Nemuri continued to walk down the hall and he arched a brow, "Ms. Kayama?" taking a deep breath, the green-haired teen shook his head and continued to follow Nemuri down the hall.

The two soon returned to the others in a rather large bedroom. Izuku stepped past the adults and stood by his classmates, looking away. The four looked at him in confusion before Nemuri cleared her throat and the five looked up in confusion, "Okay, now as to why you five will be sharing a room during your remaining time in school. Since last night was the centennial event and you five-" the five narrowed their eyes and Nemuri sighed as she shook her head, "Right, and since Midoriya ca-"

"Please stop talking," Mina groaned and shook her head, "It's bad enough it happened last night, it's even worse our parents know about it…and can you just tell us why we're going to be sharing a room?"

"Wow, just take the fun out of this," Nemuri sighed as the five mothers stared at her in disbelief, "But to answer your question, Ashido, the reason you five will be sharing a room is because the effects of the moon can still linger and you four will be attracted to Midoriya and it will be easier for you if you were in the same room instead of sneaking into Midoriya's room every night and having him run out in a panic. That and…well, since he came in you girls last night, you five are…well…this is also the reason why we had to call your parents an-"

"Ribbit, it means you five are married," the heroes in-training looked at the frog woman with wide eyes and Beru croaked as she shook her head, "There are a few recorded incidents about this, and it states the same,"

"Wait…how does that work?" Momo questioned, crossing her arms and arching a brow, "It doesn't make any sense an-"

"As we said, the last three hundred years have been recorded," her mother took a deep breath, "So there is still much to know about the event and how it effects the female population and why they're attracted to the male population who came into contact with the light from the moon, but one thing has been consistent with the event and that is…if…well-"

"If the male comes inside the female, their married due to the event, right?" Kyoka sighed and shook her head, "That doesn't make any sense, and even if it did, how? What…I mean…we only had sex and now you're telling us that the five of us are married!" the room fell silent for several moments before Kyoka continued, "And how do you know that this-"

"We'll find the written records," her mother said, inhaling slowly, "It will take some time, but they'll explain everything better than we can, but for now, just listen to us and everything will be answered soon,"

"Wha-"

"Just be patient with us while we look for everything," Inko sighed and looked at her son, "And Izuku, don't do anything that can hurt your little friends," before Izuku could respond, the adults turned and walked out of the room, closing the door behind them.

The five looked around the room in silence for several moments before Mina jokingly spoke, "So…I guess this means we're going to have to have another room competition," the others looked at her and Mina frowned as she shook her head, "Sorry for trying to lighten the mood a little. It's not every day you learn something like this…and I think it's more disturbing that our mothers were okay with all of this," the others nodded in agreement, "By the way, Midoriya, where did Ms. Kayama take you?"

"Uh…she um…she wanted to see if any other female students were effected by the moon last night…I asked her how we'd know, but she never gave me a direct answer, but she said that none of them were out last night so…yay?" the four looked at him and Izuku scratched his head, "Or…she said that someone might've been out, but she can't tell right now, so she's going to take me around the school again tonight…I guess,"

"Ribbit…so…now what?" everyone looked at the usual forward Tsuyu as she stuck her tongue out of the corner of her mouth, "We were excused from classes today, so…what do we do until classes or over?" everyone looked at each other in confusion.

**Things will be explain soon…enjoy.**


	7. Chapter 7

**NeoGamer93: Hmm, good guesses. Yeah, I didn't want to completely copy the Pink Moon trilogy, so I went with that route. And yes, after training camp.**

**Guest: Keep reading to find out.**

**Enjoy the next chapter.**

Momo, Mina, Tsuyu and Kyoka sat in the common room to 1-A, their classmates staring at them, some in confusion and some with narrowed eyes. Momo looked up and took a deep breath, "If you don't mind, why is everyone staring at-"

"Why weren't you four and Deku in class today!" the hotheaded Katsuki snapped, "What makes you five so special and-"

"Bakugou," Tsuyu croaked and shook her head, "It's none of your concern. The reason we were out of class today was because Ms. Kayama and the principal needed to talk to us and our parents," everyone stared at the frog girl in confusion as the door opened and closed. Looking up, they saw Izuku stepping into the common room, his head down and Momo, Tsuyu, Kyoka and Mina stood up and walked over to him.

Tapping him on the shoulder, Izuku looked up and Mina whispered, "What happened? Did you find out if anyone else was out last night?"

"Uh…y-yeah…Ms. Kayama is going to bring her to the room tonight and…well…like she said, even though the event is over, the effects can still linger an-"

"And how can we be sure Ochako and Tooru weren't outside last night?" Kyoka arched a brow and Izuku shook his head, "They could've been outside last night an-"

"Yeah, they could've been, but from the looks of it," the five looked at the bubbly brunette and the invisible girl and Izuku shook his head, "Since…since they uh…not um…they weren't out last night,"

"And how can you be sure?" Mina questioned and Izuku rubbed the back of his head as he looked away, "Midoriya, the five of us had sex last night, we found out that thanks to this event thing, the five of us are married…even though it doesn't make any sense…there's nothing that can surprise us at this point,"

Izuku looked up at the four and took a deep breath as he shook his head, "They uh…they're not…m-m-masturbating or caressing their breasts," he tightly closed his eyes and shook before he slowly opened his eyes and looked up to see the four staring at him, "Uh…did um…did you four hear me?"

"Yes," Tsuyu croaked and nodded, "Is that…what happened when you went with Ms. Kayama earlier? Ribbit,"

"Y-yeah…she uh…she said that a female around my age that…uh was out last night would um…be…masturbating around me without a care and…she uh…coming to the room tonight for her own safety,"

"Well…I guess we can't stop all the female students from going out last night," Momo inhaled slowly and shook her head, "So who will our new roommate be? If she's coming to the room tonight, we have a right to know her,"

"It uh…Tsunotori from 1-B," Izuku answered.

The sound of Tenya Iida sighing caught everyone's attention and the five looked back to see the blue-haired young man stand up, "Well, I believe it's time to go to bed. We wouldn't want to be exhausted during tomorrow's training," Momo, Tsuyu, Mina, Kyoka and Izuku turned and began walking towards the door, "Where do you five think you're going? It's nearing curfew an-"

"For reasons that we'll explain tomorrow, the five of us are now sharing a room," Momo said, looking back as Ochako's eyes widened, "But as you said, it's almost curfew and we better get to our room. We'll see everyone tomorrow,"

"What…I mean…why?" Ochako shouted and the five looked at her, "Why are you four sharing a room with Deku? Is this even allowed? This must be a joke, right? Like ha, ha, we're not really sharing a-"

"Ms. Kayama, Mr. Aizawa and the principal already knows about this and we're sharing a room for a good reason," Kyoka answered, tapping her earphone jacks together, "Like Momo said, we'll explain everything tomorrow, until then, goodnight," the five turned, leaving their classmates confused and Ochako stunned.

The five walked down the hall as Izuku looked back and arched a brow, "That was confusing," the four looked at him and he shook his head, "Why uh…why was Uraraka so surprised? It doesn't concern her so why should sh-"

"Are you seriously that clueless?" Mina questioned.

"Hurtful," Izuku sighed and shook his head, "But…what do you mean? Am I missing something?"

Tsuyu took a deep breath and croaked, "Ribbit, forget about it, Midori…Izuku," the four looked at the frog girl as she shook her head, "We're technically married to him, again, no sense, but until we figure out this event a bit better, we might as well have a little fun. Ribbit," the others sighed and slightly nodded as they continued to walk down the hall in silence.

Entering the room, the five saw foreign exchange student Pony Tsunotori standing in the middle of the room. Looking up, the blue eyed, blonde girl inhaled slowly, "T-teacher Kayama said that I will be staying in this room with all of you," she looked at Izuku and her eyes widened as she licked her lips and caressed her breasts and Izuku's eyes widened as sweat ran down his face.

**Okay, I originally wanted to turn this into a lemon, but I will be saving that for next chapter, also one more person will be exposed to the moonlight and the only ones who know that are myself and NeoGamer. I'm also working on another request by Neo and I hope to get it out soon. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Whitetiger789: Thanks. Yeah, she's in on it.**

**HCHavenBunny: Good to know. Keep reading.**

**NeoGamer93: Thanks. Yeah, she's rarely used and I felt bad for that, so I decided to do something about it. Not this chapter, either next or the following. I PMed it to you and we talked about it a bit more this past weekend.**

**Bigrig56: Uh…she might be rarely used…I don't know…read to find out.**

**Enjoy the next chapter.**

Ochako snuck down the darkened hall as she looked around with narrowed eyes. Approaching double doors, the brunette hugged the wall as she lightly opened it and peered inside. Her eyes widened when she saw Momo, Mina, Kyoka, Tsuyu, Izuku and Pony undressing. She saw the blonde girl, completely naked, turn and walk towards Izuku, a slight sway in her hips. Stopping in front of the One for All user, Ochako stared with wide eyes as the American girl wrapped her arms around Izuku's neck and leaned closer to him before pressing her lips up against his.

Pony stepped away, a small smile perched across her lips as she pressed her breasts together and licked her lips, "You know, the others got to spend some time with you, but I'm burning up and-"

"Ribbit," everyone looked at the frog girl in confusion as Tsuyu stepped forward, "You're not the only one hot, Tsunotori," standing behind Pony, Tsuyu wrapped her arms around her and began caressing her breasts and lightly pinched her nipples, causing her to gasp in surprise and pleasure.

Kyoka lightly pulled Tsuyu from Pony and smiled as she wrapped her arms and rubbed her lower back, "We already had our time with Midoriya, let Tsunotori have her turn and then we can have another turn," Kyoka smirked as she leaned closer and pressed her lips against Tsuyu's and Tsuyu wrapped her arms around Kyoka and rubbed her back.

"Oh my," Pony's eyes widened as she saw Mina and Momo caressing each other's breasts before their lips met. Looking up at Izuku, she stepped closer to him as she bit her lip and her hips swayed back and forth, "Um…it seems your friends are occupied…do you think that maybe…you co-" before she could finish, Izuku kissed her and her blue eyes widened before she slowly closed them and wrapped her legs around Izuku's waist and Izuku carried her towards the far wall.

Ochako's eyes widened as she saw Izuku's cock slide into Pony's pussy and Pony dug her nails into Izuku's back while Momo and Mina continued to feel each other's bodies and Tsuyu and Kyoka kissed. Ochako shook her head and frowned, "What the hell is going on? There's no way the teachers and principal will allow this to happen, and their families? What was-" before she could finish her train of thought, she heard moans coming from inside the room and she peered in through the crack.

Her eyes widened and her face went pale as she saw Kyoka and Tsuyu standing on either side of Izuku, Tsuyu reaching down and fondling Izuku's testicles while Kyoka reached up and caressed Pony's breasts while Momo and Mina sat on the bed, rubbing each other's pussies while they kissed, their eyes locked on the four in front of them. Tears distorting her vision, Ochako turned and walked down the hall with her head down.

Pony panted as she bit down on Izuku's shoulder as she felt her pussy tighten around his cock. She let out a muffled scream as he felt her womb being invaded. She sat up and panted as sweat covered her body, "Don't tire out on us so soon," Kyoka smiled as she leaned closer to Pony and lightly pinched her nipples, "We're all getting a turn with Midoriya, and while we wait, we're going to pleasure each other,"

"Oh my…well, Japanese customs sure are strange," Pony let out a small chuckle before her lips were met with Kyoka's.

Pony's blue eyes scanned the room to see Mina and Tsuyu kissing while Mina caressed Tsuyu's breasts and Tsuyu rubbed Mina's pussy on the bed. Looking towards the window, she saw Momo and Izuku kissing, Izuku caressing Momo's breasts while Momo stroked Izuku's cock. A ghost of a smile formed across her lips as she moaned in Kyoka's mouth before reaching down with her right hand and rubbed the purple-haired teen's pussy and ran her thumb across her nipples as she slipped her tongue into her mouth and they did battle with one another.

Tsuyu moaned as she felt Izuku's cock enter her pussy before sticking out her tongue and ran it along Momo's leaking pussy. Momo moaned and bit her lip, "Don't stop licking, Tsu," she looked at Izuku and a seductive smile crossed her lips, "Well Midoriya, since Mina and Kyoka are keeping our new guest busy," Izuku looked over to the far wall of the room and saw the three sitting on the floor, Pony between Mina and Kyoka as the two licked her nipples and rubbed her pussy, "Why don't you play with me a little," Izuku looked back at her in confusion before Momo wrapped her arms around his neck and lightly pressed her lips against his. Izuku sighed internally before he reached up and ran his thumbs across Momo's nipples.

Izuku leaned up against a wall and panted as he looked up and saw the five sleeping girls on the bed in the moonlight. Taking a deep breath, Izuku shook his head, "So…this is going to happen every night? Or certain nights? And what does this mean for Tsunotori? Ms. Kayama and our mothers explained to us about this event thing earlier and the consequences from last night and since I came in the girls, the five of us are married…no sense, but I think we're past trying to figure this out entirely, but the event is over and I didn't…well…my head hurts,"

Seeing a shadow run past the girls across the moonlight and Izuku's eyes widened as he jumped up and ran towards the window. Looking around the outside world, Izuku narrowed his eyes and hissed under his breath, "What the hell was that? It was too big to be a bird? Was some perverted individual staring at us? And here I thought Mineta was bad, but…watching a couple of teenagers from outside of their room? That's…I don't know,"

Looking back, he frowned and shook his head, "I uh…I'm going to get some sleep…and I'll worry about it tomorrow," he slumped down onto the floor and hung his head as he closed his eyes.

**And…I've got nothing…enjoy.**


	9. Chapter 9

**NeoGamer93: Thanks. Yeah, she's heartbroken, but…I don't know, I might be nice to her character or something…yeah, it's her.**

**Enjoy the next chapter. I'm updating a lot lately.**

The six walked out of the room and saw Ochako standing next to the door. The six looked at each other before looking back at the bubbly brunette and Tsuyu croaked, "Ribbit? Ochako? What are you doing outside of our room?" Ochako looked up with a cold glare behind her eyes as her classmates frowned and Pony looked on in confusion, "Ochako?"

"I saw you six last night," their eyes widened as Ochako took a deep breath and pushed herself off the wall and shook her head, "I'd like to know what's going on here. There's no way the principal, your parents and the teachers will allow this. What's going on between you six and-"

"The um…the other night," everyone looked at the One for All user as he swallowed hard and rubbed the back of his head, "I was training, wh-when uh…well…um-" he looked towards his other classmates and the four slowly nodded before he took a deep breath, "When…M-Momo, Mina, Tsu and Kyoka approached me and uh…told me that I should take a break from training. They gave me a choice to uh…to join them on a walk around campus or go back to the common room and I joined them on their little walk.

During our walk, they looked like something was bothering them and I suggested that they go to the infirmary but they said that they would be fine and we went back to the common room where they went to their rooms and I went to mine. Sometime later…the uh…the thing…happened and they came to my room.

We ended up spending the night together due to some centennial event and thanks to some…things…we're married,"

Ochako's eyes widened as she shook her head, "Th-that doesn't make any sense…and if it were just you five out there, why is Tsunotori with you guys? What's going on an-"

"I was out enjoying the night air the other night," Pony answered, "Teacher Kayama made Midoriya walk around school last night and they learned that I was out the other night too,"

"O…kay? And how do you know that I wasn't out the other night? Maybe I went out for a walk and-"

"You didn't," Mina answered and Ochako looked at her, "Ms. Kayama told Izuku how we'd know if someone else was out that night, and you clearly weren't," Ochako moaned as Mina sighed and shook her head, "All we know about this event thing is it happens every hundred years, it effects the female population and attracts them to any male that were out during the event, if…if uh…if the male um…well…this is going to be embarrassing but if the male comes inside of the female, it means they're married, which make no sense, but we're not questing it, and the effects can linger,"

"What? And again, it makes no sense, and how do you know I wasn't out the other night!" Ochako looked at Izuku and narrowed her eyes slightly, "I swear I was out the other night, Deku, you have to believe me!"

Izuku frowned as he rubbed the back of his head and looked away, "The uh…the thing is, Uraraka…you weren't, and we know you weren't. You weren't acting…strange last night, so…there's no way you were out during the event…I'm sorry," Ochako frowned as Izuku sighed, "I'm sorry, Uraraka, but you weren't out the other night, and neither was Hagakure," Ochako inhaled slowly before nodding and walking away.

The six watched as Ochako faded from sight and Izuku spoke, "Uh…I uh…I feel bad now. Why would Uraraka insist on being out that night when she wasn't and why is she so upset about all of-"

"Izuku," Kyoka spoke and Izuku looked at the earphone jack user in confusion, "Why don't you go down to the cafeteria and save a table for us? The five of us are going to talk about something important,"

"Uh…yeah, okay," Izuku nodded and the five watched as he walked away before they began talking amongst themselves.

Izuku sat at an empty table, a confusing look crossing his face as he leaned forwards and narrowed his eyes, "What the hell was that about? Why would Uraraka lie about being out during the event and-"

"Hey Midoriya!" he looked up and saw Denki and Minoru standing next to the table, glaring at him in annoyance, "What's the big idea? You and four sexy girls get an entire room to yourselves and-"

"Guys, it's complicated to explain and I don't feel like getting into right now, so can you just drop it," Izuku narrowed his eyes and stood up, "It doesn't concern you two, so why don't you save yourself the trouble and drop it. We'll tell everyone what's going on as soon as the other's get here, until then, I advise you to let it go," he looked past them and saw Momo, Kyoka, Mina, Tsuyu and Pony enter the cafeteria.

The five walked over to the table Izuku was at as Denki looked at them and arched a brow, "So…is there a reason you four are sharing a room with Midoriya or-"

"The six of us," Momo hissed, gesturing to Pony as well, surprising the two, "Are sharing a room for certain reasons that we'll explain later, but right now we need to talk to Izuku, so if you don't mind, can you excuse us?" the two stared at dark-haired, young woman and Momo narrowed her eyes, "I asked if you can give us some space," jumping back, the six watched as Denki and Minoru turned and quickly walked away from the table.

Izuku shook his head before looking up at the five and frowned, "Um…is uh…is everything okay?"

"We've been talking, and we know why Ochako was upset earlier," Mina answered, "And since the five…six…wait," everyone looked at Pony and Mina arched a brow, "What uh…what exactly does this mean for you? It took place _after_ the event so…are you part of this? Is this…we're going to have to find some of those records later…anyway…the five of us agreed, but since you're a part of this, we'd like your opinion,"

Izuku hummed and arched a brow as Kyoka crossed her arms and shook her head, "Ochako is jealous because she has a crush on you, that's why she insisted that she was out the other night, even though evidence says otherwise." She looked up and Izuku's eyes widened, "And we were thinking that we'd invite her to our room once in a while to spend the night the six of us, but if you're uncomfortable with this, then we'll forget it and go about our day,"

"But," Izuku looked across the cafeteria and saw Ochako sitting at a table by herself and he shook his head, "but wouldn't that be like cheating or something…I…I mean…if…if you five want to, then…we can do that and see what happens,"

"Ribbit, we'll talk to Ochako later to see what her thoughts are," Tsuyu croaked and Izuku slowly nodded before taking a deep breath and looked across the cafeteria again.

**I normally don't do this, but I know that there are people out there who like Ochako's character, so I'm going to be nice to her character from here on out…not entirely nice, but she's safe from bashing and everything else…I might or might not include her in the circle, depending on the next…two or three chapters and how they go.**

**As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Whitetiger789: Thanks.**

**Warhaven22: Good to know. Keep reading to find out.**

**NeoGamer93: Thanks. Keep reading.**

**AngelCaotico11: Uh…I don't know.**

**Enjoy the next chapter and before I begin, this story is slowly coming to an end and I will be working on a sequel.**

The students sat at their desks, focusing on their work. Izuku looked up and saw Ochako slumped over and he inhaled deeply and shook his head before mumbling under his breath, "What the hell am I thinking? I've got four…five girls to worry about and they all agreed to let Uraraka…what? And I agreed to it too? Am I a perverted like Mineta?" he groaned before feeling someone tap him on his shoulder.

Looking up, he saw Momo staring at him as she shook her head, "Listen, you should focus on your work for now, Midori…Izuku. We've talked earlier and we're going to talk a little more after class," Izuku sighed and slowly nodded, "And you shouldn't worry. You're nowhere near as bad as Mineta or Kaminari. The six of us were out that night and even if the effects linger, you're still considerate towards our feelings," Izuku frowned and slowly nodded again, "We'll talk to Ochako after class and if she's okay with all of this, then we'll invite her to the room tonight,"

"And…and what if she doesn't like the idea? What if…she's uncomfortable with this whole thing an-"

"If that's the case then we'll forget this whole thing and leave Ochako alone," Momo looked back down at her work and shook her head, "Tsu, Mina, Kyoka, Pony, you and I didn't have much say in all of this, and to be honest, I'm not complaining, but Ochako…as we said, she does like you and if she doesn't agree to this little arrangement we'll make with her, then it's on her. We're trying to be nice to one of our friends,"

"Right," Izuku looked down at his work and narrowed his eyes.

The bell rang and the students stood from their desks as the stretched before heading towards the door, "Yaoyorozu, Jirou, Asui, Ashido, Midoriya," the five stopped as they looked back at their teacher and Shouta looked up with a tired look, "I'd like to have a word with you five," they looked at each other as their classmates walked past them, Tenya closing the door behind him as he was the last to walk out of the classroom.

The five stared at their teacher as the Eraserhead stood up and sighed as he shook his head, "Nemuri informed all of the teachers about what had happened the other night," their eyes widened as Shouta looked up, his eyes glowing red and they felt their Quirks fade, "Just because you five are…how did that woman put it?"

Taking a deep breath, Shouta closed his eyes and shook his head and the five felt their Quirks return, "Either way, you five are still my students, and I don't want any drama between you kids. Keep this…whatever it is you want to call it for your room and keep it to yourselves. This is a private matter that should be treated as such,"

The five nodded as Tsuyu croaked, "May we leave, Mr. Aizawa?" Shouta sighed as he waved his students out of the classroom.

Shouta sighed as he shook his head, "This isn't going to end well,"

"And why is that, Shouta baby?" his yes widened as he looked up and saw Nemuri stepping into the room while licking her lips, "You were told that they were going to share a room for very good reasons and you're not going to interrogate them…maybe you need to be taught a lesson, Shouta baby," the worn-out man swallowed hard as the R-Rated Hero stepped closer to him.

The five stepped outside into the courtyard and looked around and spotted Ochako sitting under a tree. Kyoka took a deep breath before looking at the others and tapped her earphone jacks together, "Well, let's go talk to her and see what she thinks about all of this,"

The others nodded before they heard Pony speak, "Should I be there too?" the five looked back and saw the blonde foreign exchange student standing a few feet behind them, "I am a part of this too," the others nodded before the six of them turned and walked towards the bubbly brunette.

Ochako saw several shadows standing in the light and she looked up to see Momo, Tsuyu, Mina, Kyoka, Pony and Izuku standing over her. Frowning, the Zero Gravity girl shook her head, "Now do you believe that I was-"

"You weren't and we know you weren't," Mina sighed as she crossed her arms and shook her head, "But we're here to talk to you about something," Ochako arched a brow as Mina took a deep breath and frowned, "We all know that you like Izuku," Ochako's eyes widened as her face began to warm up and Izuku looked at the pink girl, "Except for Izuku, but…we are willing to invite you to our room once in awhile to join in our activities and-"

"What? Is that even allowed?" Ochako questioned, standing up, "I mean…I was outside that night an-"

"You weren't, Uraraka, and we'll explain how in a minute, but…right now, I am technically married to four…five?" Izuku looked back at Pony and the American girl frowned as she shrugged her shoulder and Izuku groaned as he shook his head, "We need to find those records…anyway, they told me that you like me and are willing to let you join in some of our activities…if you want. If not, you should probably forget about this,"

Ochako looked between the six before taking a deep breath and hung her head slightly, "H-how do you know I wasn't out the other night? You said you know I wasn't out, but how do you know?"

Momo, Mina, Tsuyu, Kyoka and Pony looked at Izuku and Izuku looked at them in confusion before his eyes widened and he shook his head and they all nodded at him, "Izuku, you should tell her." Tsuyu croaked in a whisper, "Ribbit. It might sound weird coming from one of us,"

"And it'll sound perverted coming from me," the five stared at him and he sighed before looking back down at Ochako and took a deep breath before rubbing the back of his head, "You um…the reason we know you weren't out the other night is because…you um…you weren't…masturbating last night," Ochako gasped and Izuku tightly closed his eyes.

Momo inhaled deeply and crossed her arms and began explaining, "Ms. Kayama explained everything to us the next morning after find me, Tsu, Kyoka, Mina and Izuku in an empty room. After she asked Izuku a question, our parents were brought in and they had to talk to the principal and later we were given our own room. Ms. Kayama later came by and walked Izuku around the school to see if any other female students were out that night and Izuku asked how they will know and she told him that they will have no problem masturbating in front of him."

"And since you weren't doing that and it didn't sound like Tooru was either, you two obviously were out that night," Mina shook her head, "But since you are our friend and you have a crush on Izuku, we're willing to invite you to our rooms some nights to join us, if you want to that is,"

"So…so I'll basically be a concubine? A sex toy for you six?" Ochako blurted out as her eyes widened before she looked down and bit her lip, '_What am I going to do? They're offering me a place in their little circle, but I'll be no better than a concubine, and now Deku knows how I feel about him and…this is all very confusing. Why me?_'

"Uraraka?" her head jerked up and Izuku sighed, "Why don't you take some time to think about it? If you're uncomfortable with the whole thing then we're sorry, but…I don't know what else to say,"

Ochako inhaled slowly as she stood up and hung her head, "I'll…think about it and I'll talk to you later today," the six nodded as Ochako turned and walked away from them.

Seeing Ochako fade from their line of vision, Izuku looked back at the five and frowned, "Why did you have me explain it?"

"You could've done a better job, Izuku," Kyoka shrugged her shoulders and shook her head before the six of them walked away from the tree.

**I've got like two or three more chapters planned for this and then I will be working on the sequel. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Warhaven22: Good to know. Something will happen in the sequel.**

**Enjoy the next chapter.**

Day quickly turned to dusk as Ochako looked around and spotted her classmates as well as Pony walking towards the main gate of the school before she took a deep breath and walked over to the six. Stopping behind them, she cleared her throat and they looked back in confusion, "I…I was thinking and…even though I'll be a concubine, I'll-"

"No one said anything about you being a concubine," Momo inhaled slowly as she shook her head and crossed her arms, "You only assumed that and we didn't correct you. You'll still be our friend and classmate, we're just inviting you to join in some of our nightly activities." the Gravity girl looked at her classmates as Momo inhaled slowly and slightly frowned, "We were about to take a small walk around the area before curfew. If you want to join us, you're more than welcome to," Ochako nodded before the seven of them turned and walked through the gate.

The seven walked down the street as the streetlights came on and the moon began to slowly rise. Ochako looked up from the back of the ground and saw Mina snaking her arms around Izuku's left arm before she sighed and shook her head, "Don't do anything rash, Ochako. They're being nice and letting you join in their fun. It's just the moon that has ahold on them and-" before she could finish her line of thought, they heard rustling in the nearby bushes.

Looking back, the small group saw Himiko Toga jumping out from behind the bushes and their eyes widened as she held out a knife, "Heh, I finally got you all alone and-" her eyes widened when she spotted Izuku before she dropped the knife and she slowly reached up for her breasts with one hand as her other hand slowly slid down her skirt.

Izuku groaned as he shook his head and stepped closer to the psychotic blonde, "Hey uh…were…you wouldn't happen to have been outside the other night, right?" the blonde girl looked up and her yellow eyes meeting his green ones, "Uh…you were out the other night, weren't you?"

"And what if I was, Izuku?" Himiko licked her lips as she continued to caress her breasts, "What are you going to do about it?"

Izuku sighed as he looked back at Momo and rubbed the back of his head, "Do you think you can make a pair of handcuffs so we can bring her back and get this straightened out?" Momo inhaled slowly as she crossed her arms and nodded before her left arm began glowing a bright pink and she began to manifest a pair of handcuffs before putting them on Himiko and pulled her up before they headed back towards the school.

The seven sat in the room and watched as Himiko reached down her skirt ad panted as she rubbed herself. Izuku looked back at Momo, Kyoka, Pony, Tsuyu and Mina and arched a brow as he shook his head, "So uh…Ms. Kayama is really okay with this?"

"She said if we ignored her, she'll just find a way to break into the school now," Mina shook her head, "If we hadn't had gone out tonight, we wouldn't have run into her and this probably could've been all avoided,"

"Does this mean we have a villain in the mix?" everyone looked at Ochako as she sighed and cross her arms and looked away, "Sorry, it's just…she tried to kill us more than few times, and she loves watch people bleed,"

"Either way," Kyoka tapped her earphone jacks together, looking at Izuku, "You're the one who needs to take care of this, Izuku…and you better do it quick," Izuku looked at the purple-haired teen as Kyoka shook her head, "We'll keep ourselves occupied while you help her," Izuku inhaled deeply and nodded before he walked towards Himiko and Kyoka turned and walked towards Ochako.

Izuku stood above Himiko as Himiko looked up and looked up and licked her lips, "Deku baby. What are yo-" before she could finish, the One for All user pressed his lips against hers, surprising the blonde villain as she felt Izuku take her clothes off.

Himiko had her back pinned to the wall and her legs wrapped around Izuku's waist as he felt his cock enter her pussy. She panted as she looked up and licked her lips, "Fuck me, Deku! Fuck me and put a baby in me!"

Izuku inhaled deeply and shook his head, "I'm only doing this to help you…nothing else," Himiko moaned as she looked down and felt Izuku run his thumb across her nipple, causing her to lightly gasp, "But…that doesn't mean I'm not trying to be nice," Himiko stared at him with wide eyes as he leaned closer and pressed his lips against hers.

Ochako watched from the corner as she felt Tsuyu's tongue run across her body before she felt it run across her pussy, causing her to moan and bite her lip before she muttered under her breath, "Now a villain has more importance to Deku than I do? Why couldn't I have been out that night too an-"

Before she could finish, she felt something cover her mouth and she looked up to see Momo standing above her, her right breast pressed against her mouth, "Don't worry, Ochako, everyone will have a turn with Izuku, but it's better if he takes care of our guest first," Ochako moaned as her gazed moved towards Himiko and Izuku, "Don't be like that. It'll be fun," Ochako internally sighed before running her tongue across Momo's nipple as Momo reached down and rubbed her pussy.

Izuku laid on the floor and stared up at the ceiling of the darkened room with wide eyes while Momo, Kyoka, Tsuyu, Mina, Pony and Himiko surrounded him and Ochako had returned to her room for the night. Izuku sighed as he shook his head, "I…I need…what?"

"Deku baby," his eyes widened as he looked down to see Himiko nuzzling closer to him and looked up with a wide smile, "What are you doing?"

"I…well…I want to ask you something?" Himiko hummed as she tilted her head to the side in confusion, "Well…why do you want to be a villain? What would your parents think about this?" Himiko's eyes widened as she looked away, "Toga?"

"I wouldn't know…heroes killed my parents," Himiko looked away and Izuku's eyes widened, "I was on my way home from preschool and…they were just…dead, and Twice was there…he told me that a hero was responsible for it and he invited me to join the League of Villains,"

"Have you ever stopped to think that that idiot was lying to you?" Himiko looked back at the green-haired teen as Izuku sighed and shook his head, "Heroes have a moral code. They don't kill, no matter what the villain did, we aren't allowed to kill, and they don't kill civilians. They try to handle the situation in a nonlethal manner,"

Himiko frowned as Izuku reached up and patted the top of her head, surprising her, "Give up on your villainy ways, join U.A. and become a hero. You can learn what really happened to your parents and they'd probably be proud of you for the life you could be living."

Himiko frowned as she looked down and nuzzled closer to him and Izuku took a deep breath as he shook his head, "Well…I hope you at least consider it. It'll be better than living life as a villain," he closed his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

**One or two more chapters before the sequel comes out. I wanted to give Toga like a sad backstory like most heroes have because…I'm going to be honest. Most villains have tragic backstories as well. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Warhaven22: I messaged you about that.**

**NeoGamer93: Thanks. Yeah, sorry.**

**Enjoy this…possible last chapter before I start on the sequel…like I said, one or two more chapters…enjoy.**

Tsuyu, Mina, Momo, Kyoka and Pony sat in the school's library, books piled in front of them. Picking up one of the books, Pony sighed before looking at the others and arched a brow, "Should…should the other two be here helping us?" the four looked at her and Pony shook her head, "They are a part of this and teacher Kayama got us these books to help us understand this event better, so-"

"They'll be here," Momo sighed as she shook her head and grabbed one of the books and opened it, "They went to talk to the principal and see what he thinks about…Himiko attending U.A. and if he'll approve of it or not." The others nodded before they each picked up a book and opened them.

Hearing the door to the library slide open, the five looked up to see Izuku stepping into the library with Himiko on his shoulders. Confused, Mina stood up and walked over to the two as she stared at Himiko with slightly narrowed eyes, "So…why are you on his-"

"That weird purple freak kept trying looking up my skirt," Himiko sighed and shook her head, "I warned him to stop, but he kept trying, so I kicked him and climbed on Izuku's shoulders," Himiko looked down at Izuku and smiled as she ruffled up his hair, "Right, Izuku?"

"Yeah…Mineta was warned to stop, but…he kept at it…got kicked, and now To…Himiko is on my shoulders…did you guys find anything?"

"No," Momo inhaled deeply before closing the book and stood up, and stepped closer to the two, "Now…what's the story on her? Is she going to be attending classes here or-"

"She uh…she's going to be in our class," Izuku nervously chuckled as his classmates looked at him with wide eyes, "W-we were talking to the principal and at first…h-he didn't want to go for it, but Ms. Kayama came into the office and explained everything to him and…well…starting Monday we got a new classmate,"

Himiko smiled as she climbed off Izuku's shoulder and fixed her skirt, "Anyway, since you couldn't find anything about this while we were talking to that oversized rat, why don't we go outside and enjoy some fresh air?" Momo, Tsuyu, Mina, Kyoka and Pony looked at her before they slowly walked out of the library.

Looking at the usual psychotically disturbed young woman, Izuku arched a brow, "Oversized rat?" Himiko smiled and shrugged her shoulders, "And fresh air? What's gotten into your T…Himiko?"

"Hmm…well after our little talk last night after everyone went to bed…I've been thinking all morning," Himiko sighed as she looked out the window, the small smile never leaving her lips, "From the way you tried to convince that rat to let me attend school here, and the way your teacher helped…you were right, Izuku…heroes have this strange moral code…hell…that muscle head All Might had every right to kill All for One, ridding the world of the most dangerous being ever, and instead he just smashed his face in and sent him to jail."

She looked at him and shook her head, "I don't intend to get completely better overnight. I still have the sensation to stab people and watch them bleed for my own entertainment, especially that purple pervert, but I'm going to try my best to ignore them,"

Izuku took a deep breath as he reached up and patted the top of Himiko's head, surprising her slightly, "No one expects you to abandon those urges after just one night, but you have people who will…help…support…I don't know,"

Himiko sighed as she shook her head and took Izuku by the wrist and began pulling him towards the door, "You're a dork, Izuku…let's go outside with the others," Izuku inhaled slowly and nodded before they walked out of the library and down the hall.

Izuku sat on a bench under a tree and watched as his classmates and Himiko wandered around the courtyard. Inhaling deeply, the One for All hung and shook his head, "My life…is getting more and more complicated and…and I don't know what to-"

"Midoriya!" he looked up and saw Tenya standing above him, staring down at him with his arms crossed and his eyes slightly narrowed, "What is the meaning of brining a villain to our school? What if she tries to kidnap a student again or tries to kill us while we are asleep and-"

"Iida," Izuku growled under his breath as he stood up and glared at him, "Momo, Kyoka, Tsuyu, Mina, Pony and I trust Himiko not to do anything of the sort, and as a hero in-training, you should trust people, even if they had a bad past," Tenya's eyes widened as Izuku sighed and he looked out towards the six and shook his head, "The principal and the teachers are aware of her being here and she's going to be attending school starting Monday. She'll be in our class, and as our class representative, you'd do you best to make Himiko feel welcomed, right?"

"I…uh…r-right, as Class 1-A's representative, I will make the villain girl feel welcomed to our class," he glanced down at Izuku and shook his head, "But if she does anything to any of the students, it'll be on your head, Midoriya,"

"Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way," Izuku walked away from the blue-haired young man and shook his head as he growled under his breath.

Hours slowly passed and the sun began to set over the horizon as the students of 1-A, Himiko and Pony stood in the 1-A common room. Everyone looked at Momo, Kyoka, Tsuyu, Mina, Pony, Himiko and Izuku before Denki spoke, "So…are you going to tell us why…what…what's going on with all of you an-"

"Ribbit," Tsuyu croaked and Denki looked at the frog girl in confusion, "A few nights ago, Momo, Kyoka, Mina and I went out for an evening walk around campus where we met up with Izuku and we gave him a choice to either join us or to go back to his room and he decided to join us. After a while, me, Momo, Kyoka and Mina began to feel funny and Izuku took us to back to the common room and we went to our rooms.

Ribbit…later…we…we went looking for Izuku and the five of spent the night together…the next morning, Ms. Kayama found us and called our families and they came to school and talked to us."

Ochako sighed as she stood up and walked down the hall leaning to the girls' dorms and Kyoka continued, "It was later that we found out that Izuku had…well…he came inside of us during the night," everyone stared at the seven with wide eyes as Kyoka sighed and rubbed the back of her head, "We later found out that it means…we uh…we're married, and we found out earlier today that that's true and-"

"None of this is making sense," Eijiro stared and the seven looked at the redheaded young man, "Why would you go looking for Midoriya? Why were you feeling strange an-"

"It was a rare, centennial event," Momo cleared her throat and shook her head, "It tends to make the female population who were out during the evening of the event to be more active and attracted to anyone from the male population who were also out during the event, which happened to be Izuku…the following evening, Ms. Kayama took Izuku around the school to see if any other female students were out during that night and that's when we learned that Pony from 1-B was out that night too."

Pony hummed and nodded, "Teacher Kayama said that I will be staying with them in our private room because it would be bad for me if I didn't. She said the nights will be hard for me unless I was close to Izuku,"

Everyone stared at them before looking at Himiko in confusion and Mina sighed as she shook her head, "We found out that she was out during the even too last night while we went out for a walk. She jumped out from behind the bushes, ready to stab us when she…well she wa-" before she could finish, Himiko quickly covered her mouth as her eyes widened and she shook her head.

"What wa Ashido going to say?" Fumiko questioned, looking at his five classmates, "And how did you know Tsunotori was out during the night too?"

Momo, Kyoka, Tsuyu, Mina, Pony and Himiko looked at Izuku as he looked back a forth between them and the rest of his classmates before he turned and walked out of the common room, closing the door behind him, "Damn," Himiko hissed under her breath and shook her head, "We…we just know…okay?"

"But that still doesn't make any-"

"Either way," Momo cut Shouto off and cleared her throat as she shook her head, "We shouldn't tell you anymore than we already have. We still need to find more recorded records on this event so we can better understand before anything else could happen," before anyone could respond, the six turned and walked out of the common room, closing the door behind them.

The six entered the bedroom and saw Izuku pacing the room before they closed the door and Tsuyu croaked, catching his attention, "Ribbit…you have nothing to say about that?"

"I uh…I…no?" the six stepped closer to him as he stepped back and held his hands up, "I didn't want to make a fo-" before he could finish, Mina jumped in his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist as she pressed her lips against him, surprising the One for All user.

Momo had her back pressed against the window as sweat ran down hers and Izuku's bodies as Izuku caressed her breasts and ran his tongue across her nipple, coughing the dark-haired young woman to bite her lip. Looking around the room, she saw Mina, Tsuyu and Kyoka caressing each other's breasts while Tsuyu kissed Mina before kissing Kyoka. Looking towards the bed, she saw Pony sitting on the end of the bed with Himiko kneeling in front of her, running her tongue over her pussy.

Momo sighed as she looked down at Izuku and faintly smiled, "Izuku," Izuku hummed and looked up in confusion as Momo leaned closer and lightly pressed her lips against his before she saw up, a lustful look behind her eyes, "I want to be the first in our little group to get pregnant. I want you to fuck me hard, all night,"

"B-b-but…I…the others…they might want a turn an-"

"They'll get a turn, Izuku," Momo wrapped her arms around Izuku's next and leaned closer to him as Izuku's eyes widened, "But right now, I want you to fuck me and only me. Don't worry about the others right now because it's my turn," she pressed her lips against his before she forced her tongue into his mouth, forcing their tongues to do battle with one another.

Tsuyu arched her back as she pressed herself up against the wall and wiggled her hips as she looked back at Izuku and croaked, "Ribbit, come and fuck me, Izuku," before Izuku could respond, Tsuyu wrapped her tongue around his waist and pulled him closer to her. She moaned as she felt Izuku's cock enter her pussy before she looked back and sheepishly smiled, "Fuck me, Izuku. Let's have cute, little tadpoles together," Izuku swallowed hard and looked around to see Momo and Kyoka rubbing each other's pussies while Mina licked Himiko's pussy and Pony sucked on Mina's breasts and Himiko caressed her own breasts.

Izuku laid on the floor in the darkened room, Tsuyu lying on his chest with Mina resting on his right shoulder and Pony resting on his left shoulder. Looking over to the bed, he saw Momo lying on her back with Kyoka and Himiko resting their heads on her breasts and Momo's arms wrapped around the two. Taking a deep breath, Izuku shook his head as he closed his eyes, "There is nothing that will surprise me at this point in life. This strange event thing happened earlier this week and I have four…five…six? I don't know…and they invited Uraraka at times, the rest of our class knows…my head hurts," he yawned as he shook his head and drifted off to sleep.

**Well…not the most exiting way to end a story, but I'll be working on the sequel soon. I'll converse with NeoGamer about that bit a little bit more since this was their originally their idea. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


End file.
